A camera used in a security and surveillance system must be adjustable to different shooting angles. A camera system installed on a bus or other large-size vehicles usually includes a camera for shooting images in the bus and a reversing camera for taking pictures during reversing, and both of these two cameras are adjustable in their shooting angles. After the cameras have been adjusted to the desired shooting angles, they are locked in place on the bus using screws.
Following the progress and development of the modern society, the traffic in cities has become more and more complicated. However, there are many people, including drivers and walkers, not following the traffic rules in the environment crowded with cars. As a result, there are accidents of different seriousness occurring everyday. According to investigations, most of the parties in traffic accidents can hardly remember how the accident occurred. Under this circumstance, it is often very difficult to clarify and determine who should be responsible for the accident and indemnify for loss and damage. In a lucky case, the accident is recorded by a nearby surveillance camera, and it will be easier to clarify who should be responsible for the accident. Lacking such video recorded images as evidence, it would be much harder for the police to correctly find out the truth just by measuring the accident site and inferring the possible reasons. Particularly when there is someone being killed in the accident, it would be unfair and unreasonable to determine the responsibility simply by relying on the survivor's argument. And, even if the survivor's argument is true, it is not necessarily accepted by the families of the dead or the public. That is why many traffic accidents eventually involve in longstanding and weary lawsuit and negotiation for indemnity, and form a spiritual and physical burden for both parties. Therefore, it is really necessary to install a camera device on a car for shooting images of the car during driving to help in finding out the causes of an accident. Moreover, when the images of the driver during driving and the images of road in front the car are synchronously shot, it will be easier to determine the party who should be responsible for the accident.
In view that it is uneasy to find out the cause of an accident and determine which party should be responsible for the accident with the conventional cameras mounted on a car, the inventor has developed a shooting angle adjustable camera device for synchronously shooting images inside and outside a car, particularly the driver's physical and spiritual condition during driving and the road condition in front of the car, so as to help in recreating the site of an accident.